The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for the spraying of powder, particularly for the coating of articles by means of introducing, upon the expulsion of the powder from a spray opening, a gas which sprays the powder.
Such a method and a corresponding apparatus have been proposed in German Patent Application P 28 52 412.1-52, the applicant in which application is the assignee of the present application. This generally corresponds to U.S. application 98,345, filed Nov. 29, 1979, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,361, incorporated herein by reference. Comparable methods and apparatus are also shown in DE-OS 14 27642 and DE-OS 17 77284.